Inuyasha's Death My Version
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: This story has never been finished so I'm continueing it. Inuyasha accidently, leads his children into Kouga's mountains. After he dies, what will Kouga do with his children? Please R&R.
1. part 1

This story hasn't been updated for a long time, so I decided I would continue it. I'll keep most of the first

* * *

"Inuyasha's Death:  
Part 1"

Inuyasha kept his pace steady, carrying his small burden and guiding the other two. His abdomen was raw from his wound, but he couldn't afford the time to let it heal. He just blocked out the pain, physical and emotional. "Um, Dad..." A small hand tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Yes, Kisho?" Inuyasha asked his son.

"Can we rest for a little bit, Masa's really tired..." Kisho answered.

Inuyasha stopped. He hadn't realized it was getting so late. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Here, hold Little One." Inuyasha handed the little infant girl to Kisho. He looked around for some sort of shelter, anything that would protect them for the chilly night.

That's wen realiztion dawned on Inuyasha. He froze as the scenery and scents penetrated. He was in Kouga's mountain range. Bad luck. Kouga was not a good person to see right now. He swore violently as he glared up at the mountains. He couldn't let Kouga find them. If he did, there was no telling what was going to happen. Terror for his children flowed through Inuyasha.

But they were too high up to leave now. They would have to wait until the morning. Inuyasha looked around him again, this time spotting a cave. "Hold Masa's hand Kisho, and wait here. I'll make sure it's safe inside."

Inuyasha moved over to the cave and smelled deep. It reeked of wold, but the stench was old: it looked like it hadn't been used for a while.

Inuyasha walked back over to his children and took the baby from Kisho. "It's safe. Lets go in." Inuyasha led the way into the cave, not noticing the glowing eyes watching their entrance, then disappear into the growing darkness.

He set his little bundle down on the ground and took off his shirts. The chill in the air hit him like cold water. He laid out his red outer kimono on the ground and gestured for his two sons to lay down on it, then he took his white inner kimono and wrapped it around his daughter. He would have lit a fire, but he didn't dare alert the wolves to their presence.

"Goodnight, Dad." Kisho said to his father.

"Goodnight, Kisho." Inuyasha walked over and kissed his son on the head.

"Thank you for helping me with Masa today." Inuyasha said.

Kisho beamed. "I like taking care of him."

Inuyasha returned the smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He turned to his youngest son. "Goodnight, Masa." Inuyasha said to his younger son.

"Night, Daddy. I love you." Masa said.

"I love you, too." Inuyasha bent and kissed him. "Now go to sleep. We have to leave really early tomorrow."

"But, why? We already walked all day! Dad, can't we go home, yet?" Kisho asked.

Guilt and sorrow washed over Inuyasha, nearly choking him. We don't have a home anymore. He thought. "We can't, yet. I'm really sorry, guys. And we have to leave early because I didn't pay attention to where we were, and ended up putting us in danger. These mountains belong to wolves. And we have to leave before they notice us. Now go to sleep."

Inuyasha walked back over to his little girl. She was only five weeks old. His three beautiful children. They were his life. Now, they were the only reason he lived. _"Kagome, my love, what will I do without? I can't raise them by myself, but I can't leave them alone in this cruel, unforgiving world. What do I do?" _Inuyasha blocked out the thoughts of his beloved, it was too painful to bear. Right now, he had to concentrate on his children. They were what was important.

Slowly, Inuyasha stretched his tight muscles. It pulled on the deep gashed in his stomach and split the healing skin, causing it to ooze fresh blood. Inuyasha wined at the fresh wave of pain, but welcomed it as a reminder he was still alive.

Carefully, Inuyasha laid next to his sleeping daughter. His thoughts were on what was to come tomorrow. He prayed he would be lucky enough to get out of the mountains with his children unnoticed by the wolf. If not, he was going to have to fight Kouga, and Inuyasha knew he was not up to fighting the wolf. He was wounded and had been moving his family for five weeks with little food or rest.

Inuyasha sighed and pulled the small jewel away from his chest and looked into it. The Shikon Jewel glittered softly. "Kagome, I miss you so much..." Inuyasha thought to himself as he fell asleep.


	2. part 2

"Part Two:"

Inuyasha and his children woke up to the sunrise the next morning, seeing figures in front of them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the mutt, in our territory." The figure in the middle said.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha said surprised.

"Who're you calling a mutt?" Masa asked angerly.

"The man right behind you, squirt." Kouga said boldly as he flicked Masa to the ground.

"Leave them alone, Kouga! It's me you want!" Inuyasha said, struggling to get up. Kouga smirked, and punched Inuyasha, forcing him to the wall. He looked at Inuyasha, seeing the blood spill from his body.

_"That's not a new wound. Where'd he get it from?"_ Kouga thought to himself.

"Please stop!" Kisho beged to Kouga as he cried. "Please, leave our father alone." Kisho continued beg for his father to be spared. Kouga gasped when he said: _Father_.

_"Father? I didn't know that the mutt evan had kids."_ Kouga thought to himself.

"Fine!" Kouga said as he turned around. Everyone turned to him. "Just leave, but the next time you intrude here, don't expect to be spared." He said looking back. He looked confused, seeing Inuyasha struggle to get up again. Inuyasha gasped for every single breath, feeling as though he couldn't move.

"Come on, Father! We can leave!" Masa said to Inuyasha. He was still barely breathing, his boby fell, unable to move, loosing breath. He stopped moving, as no one heard a breath out of Inuyasha. Kouga came over to Inuyasha, and fliped his body over. Inuyasha's eyes were shut, and he wasn't breathing. Kouga felt his pulse, then put his ear to his heart, and looked at his kids, frowning at them.

"I'm sorry, he can't come with you." Kouga said to them. Kisho and Masa gasped.

"He can't be..." Kisho said, beginning to cry.

"He is. He's dead. I'm sorry." Kouga said to them. This time both of them were crying on their father's corpse. Kouga grabbed the corpse of his old rival, and took it outside. The wolf-demons began to dig, and put Inuyasha's dead body in the hole, and buried it. Kouga marked the grave.

"I'll let you stay until the pain eases." Kouga said to Inuyasha's children. They smiled, then frowned again, continuing to cry. Kouga sat down, and allowed the children to sob, buried their faces in his pelt. He felt sorry for them.


	3. part 3

"Part 3"

The children were at their father's grave, and they were still crying. _"The pain hasn't eased from them yet. They'll probably leave, because they'll think it was my fault their father is now dead. What'll I do?" _Kouga thought to himself. It started to rain, and the children went inside the den. Masa and Kisho ate one fish, then stopped eating. Kisho stared at Kouga.

_"Why did he allow us to stay here, **us**, the children of his arch rival, and why did he give our father a proper burial?"_ Kisho asked himself. Kouga looked at him.

"Is there a problem, Kisho?" Kouga asked softly. Kisho shook his head _no_, then reached for another fish. Masa was beginning to sob. When Kouga noticed, he walked over to Masa, then grabbed his shoulder. Masa whiped his tears, then smiled at him.

"Um,... Kouga?..." Kisho asked.

"Yeah?" Kouga asked.

"Did you meen for our father to die?" Kisho asked.

_"I knew it."_ Kouga said in his head. "No, Kisho, I didn't." Kouga answered.

"But, our father said that you always aimed to kill him." Kisho added.

"True, that I did. Not true, that it was my doings that killed him. I only punched him to the wall, the rest was done by someone else. It was a serious wound, he ignored it for you. It was an accident that he died, don't worry about it." Kouga said, trying to cheer him up.

"I thank you for letting us stay." Kisho said.

"No problem." Kouga said.

"Kouga,... I was also wondering, why did you let us stay?" Kisho asked.

"I don't know, guess I felt sorry for you." Kouga answered.

"But we're Inuyasha's children, your arch rival, it doesn't make sense to me." Kisho added.

"Just because I hated your father, doesn't meen I hate you, that's just it really." Kouga said, grinning.

"I see." Kisho said.

"Kouga?" Masa asked.

"Yeah?" Kouga asked.

"What're you going to do with us?" Masa asked.

"Don't know, but I'm not gonna eat you, if that's what your thinking." Kouga said, rubbing Masa's head. Masa began to laugh, starting to think that Kouga resembled Inuyasha. He began to cry. Kouga noticed, and put Masa on his lap, and began to rub his head, feeling sorry for him and his brother. Masa began to smile, then looked at Kouga.

_"He really is like our father."_ Masa thought. It was late, and Masa fell asleep right on Kouga. Kouga noticed, and fell asleep with him.

_"These children are acting as if I'm Inuyasha, why?"_ Kouga asked himself before he fell asleep.


	4. part 4

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was real busy. To make this clear again, I do **not **own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Part 4"

It was early morning, at sunrise, and Kouga awakened to see that Inuyasha's children were gone. He looked outside to see that they were at Inuyasha's grave again. _"I don't blame them. It's hard to let it go."_Kouga thought. He walked down the mountain, to see the children.

"What will we do? We can't leave by ourselves! We can't stay either." Kisho said, staring at the baby. Kouga froze. He had never thought that **_that's_** what they were thinking about.

"Hey Kisho." Kouga said glumly. The two boys turned around.

"Oh! Hey Kouga." Kisho said sadly. Kouga knelted next to him.

"Something bothering you?" Kouga asked. Kisho looked at his father's grave. He sighed of his lonelyness.

"Kouga our father he was all we had, and now Masa and I are..." he couldn't finish, Kisho was too sad to talk about his father, so sad that he began to cry. Kouga gave him a hug, still feeling his emptyness.

"I wish that there was something I could do, but I can't. I'm sorry." Kouga said, filled with guilt. _"Why do I feel this way?"_ He wondered. Sooner than you think, Masa began to cry. Kouga did the same for Masa. The two boys continued to sob. Kisho and Masa began to calm down, and looked up at Kouga. Kisho dried his tears.

"Kouga, why do you look so sad?" Kisho asked him. He didn't know how to answer the question. Kouga felt something wrong with him the whole time they were with him, it was something new to him. Instead of answering, Kouga stood up, and walked away. He didn't want to explain because he didn't understand it himself. Kouga went to the river near the base of the mountain, and thought of what he felt.

_"Why do I feel like this? This sadness, what is it?"_ He asked himself. Kouga felt sad for the children. _"What should I do? How can I make the feeling go away?"_ He questioned. Then he made up his mind. _"I'll find there mother, it should make them feel a bit better."_ Kouga thought. Only a second afterwords, Kouga ran back up the mountain to where the children were, still standing in front of Inuyasha's grave. They turned around when Kouga stopped running.

"Kouga?" Masa questioned. Kouga grinned, and kneeled down infront of Kisho, holding his baby sister.

"How would you like to see your mother again?" Kouga asked them. The two boys became wide-eyed. They nodded with joy at the thought of it. "Well then, let's get some rest, and we'll set out inh the morning." Kouga said, standing up. The two nodded again, and headed back to the den with Kouga.

* * *

A road down sadness to joy is what it seems like, but believe me, it'll be down hill from here on out.


	5. epilogue

"Epilogue"

Kouga, was leading Kisho, and Masa, hold their little sister; Chisai, down a forest pathway. Kouga's the one who came up with the name, since Chisai means little. He didn't bother to change it, until their mother changed it. He thought that calling her little one was stupid, and thought that Inuyasha could have thought of something better,...then the thought disappeared.

"Kouga?" Masa questioned.

Kouga looked back at the young hanyou. "Yeah?"

"When do you think we'll find mama?" He asked.

The wolf prince looked puzzled, and didn't know how to answer the young pup. He was shocked enough that Kagome was their mother, but he was having trouble finding her. He could only pull out a nervous smile. "Very soon!" He lied.

The young dog seemed to have bought it. "You don't know, do you?" Kisho asked, giving him a glare that could only remind him of the dog that died in his den.

_"These kids are definately the mutt's kids."_ He thought. He gave Kisho an annoyed glance, which he had been giving him daily, ever since he started this adventure only four days before hand. "I can't give you an exact time, but I said I'd get you to her, and I already know where to start looking." Kouga explained. He felt embarressed; his guilt, and pity is what got him into this, and he knew he had to remain strong, and not yell, if he were to feel any better.

Kisho, slightly shocked, and Masa, very happy, stared at the wolf, as they continued to walk. "Really?" Masa asked.

"Yep!" Kouga said, in victory, facing forward.

"Then why is it taking so long?" Kisho asked.

"Here we go again." Is what Kouga thought. "We would have been there faster, if not for two reasons; one, you guys can't run like me, meaning you can't keep up, also meaning we're walking, and two, because we have stop everytime Chisai..."

He stopped, and plugged his ears, as Chisai cried. Kisho took her from Masa, and took out some canteen milk that Kouga got earlier that day, and gave it to Chisai. She drank it, stopped crying, and when Kisho patted her back, she burped. "Everytime Chisai cries." Kouga finished.

They walked up a hill, and saw a human village within sight. "This is where we start!" Kouga said. He lead the children down to the village, ahead.

_To be continued in Searching..._


End file.
